A New Beginning
by DracoGeorge'sCousin
Summary: Ron was abusive, and Pansy continues to get on his nerves. The two are made Head Boy and Girl in their last year after the war. What happens when two broken souls are pushed together. Its my first story so please constructive criticism!
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Harry Potter. If I did I sure wouldn't be writing here... okay maybe I would because I love this place so much. Okay for this story its after the war and its the typical Head Girl/Head Boy story. They're so over done but I love them.**

Chapter 1 – The Meeting...

Hermione is the Head Girl is ecstatic about going back to Hogwarts. She can only imagine who Headmistress McGonagall picked to be Head Boy. She read in _Hogwarts, A History_ that they got their own

rooms! She would definitely be sad about missing out on the nightly pranks and games in the Gryffindor tower, but this extra space will give her peace of mind. As she boarded the train to Hogwarts for

the very last time, she couldn't help but look back at her father, and soon-to-be mom of two. She was sad she had to leave her mother in this condition, but education was important to her. Once she

got on, she looked around for her usual carriage with Ron, Harry, Ginny, Neville, and Luna. Normally, this would be fine with her but since her and Ron's recent break-up things were just a bit tense.

Harry and Ginny would go at it like jackrabbits when Ron wasn't looking, and Neville and Luna weren't shy at all. Which was pretty strange seeing as who they were, but they were in love and didn't

care who knew. Finally she found the carriage and sat down in her usual spot next to Ron. Of course, he wouldn't look at her, he was too embarrassed to even be in the same room as her, well

according to Harry anyway.

Her relationship with Ron, was rocky. Most people expected them to start dating, and it was imaginable. But that was it, just imaginable. The two started fighting over little things, like how after sex,

Ron would fall asleep and not talk to her for days on end. Or how Hermione grunted when stretching. One day the fights got out of hand, literally. Hermione once again started yelling at Ron for not

doing his homework over break, and he got so mad he gave her a black eye. Hermione dumped him, and jinxed him on the spot. The two have stopped talking until now. "Ron, will you please hand me

the chocolate frogs?" Hermione's voice was stiff, and polite. Not showing feeling at all. The other four people in the carriage could tell. "Sure, take everything you want. Would you like my heart on a

platter as well?" Ron hadn't taken the break-up very well. He threw the entire container of frogs at her, ending up with her spilling them on the floor, cursing loudly. "Geez, Granger! You should watch

your language seeing as how you're the Head Girl. But you might just come to my side and help be the crappiest set of Head Students ever. But I highly doubt you'll do that seeing as how you want to

show everyone your blood isn't the colour of mud." Even though she broke his heart, Ron still clenched his fists in the 'get the fuck away from me before I punch you' mode. "Okay, calm down Weasel.

I'll let the golden trio and their Tagalongs be. See you later, _Head Girl," _Draco spit these words at them making sure to drawl out _the_ last bit. Every time he talked to her lately, she couldn't help to stare

into his gray eyes. _All the people I know says his eyes are gray, but they're not. They're bright, luxurious silver. Wait... what the fuck? Why would I think that? That's Draco Malfoy! Why? Ew ew ew! That's _

_nasty! But he's so cute! _Hermione's internal battle worked throughout her all the way to the castle.

Once they were finally there and settled, Headmistress McGonagall called them into her new office. "Okay you two, seeing as how you are the new Head Boy and Head Girl, you will have a dormitory

together. Hermione, you will have a room to the right decorated with golden and red for your colours, and Draco, you'll have a green and silver room for your colours. Now the common room will be

mixed with gold and green. Please, please, please keep the childish rivalry down, and put up a good act for the school." Draco sent Hermione a bone chilling look that could kill. The headmistress told

them their password, (it was Lemon Drops in honor of the newly passed away headmaster Dumbledore,) told them were to go, then dismissed them.


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Harry Potter. Okay so if for some reason your reading this, I want you to read Miya Sato she is amazing, or you should read .. These two people are seriously good writers.**

The Headmistress was right. The dorms were amazing. _Wow, I don't even care that I have to share this with the Slytherin Sex King. _The two walked in and surveyed the room. Draco had flopped down into a chair and watched her look around. "Alright Mudblood," of course Draco had to drag in her horrible nickname, "I'll bring girls in here, I won't bother you, but I don't want you interrupting. Got it?" "Why would I want to see you naked, banging some random chick who you don't even know? I would have to wash my eyes." Although she couldn't help let the thought of Draco naked, she took the thought even farther. _What if it was me underneath him? I bet his chest is toned, tan, and nice and cold. WTF I have to stop this. Wait what is he saying? _"..hello? Are you even listening Mudblood." "Um.. yeah you were saying something about umm separating the room?" At this Draco rolled _his _eyes. Hermione was frustrated, _why does he make me feel like this?_ The two acquaintances sat on the two arm chairs and stared each other down. "No, dumb ass. I was asking you whether or not you'll be bring" he chucked, "_boys, _into the dorm." Hermione thought about it for a second, "I don't think so, but well if Ron comes over here, and I'm not here don't send him in. I don't want to talk to him." Hermione got up and walked to her room for the night. She heard him laugh, and go to check out his room.

Hermione's room was gorgeous. Her bed had a lion chasing a snake across her headboard. Hermione figured that was the Headmistress's doing. The walls were a golden brown, and the carpet was deep red and orange. She climbed into her feather bed, and pulled her Gryffindor colored blanket up to her chin, and drifted off to sleep.

Hermione's Dream: _She was running through the Forbidden Forrest from someone she couldn't see. She stopped just to catch her breath when she heard a twig snap. Then nothing. Hermione looked around. Her clothes were torn, and falling off. She had lost her school robe in the woods and was dressed in muggle clothes. She tank top was ripped and hanging off her shoulder, and her jeans had holes all over them. Her chaser pounced. It was Draco wearing nothing but a pair of jeans. "I finally __caught you Mudblood. Told you not to run!" His breath was warm and she could feel it on her neck. He smiled his genuine smile which she'd never seen. "You're so sexy when you smile instead of your stupid scowl." Draco leaned in to whisper, "oh baby, you're so sexy when you're running for your life." His lips pressed against hers and his tongue asked for entrance to her mouth. She opened hers in agreement... _

"God damn Hermione, wake up!" Draco was pounding on her door, finally he just came in. Hermione opened her eyes to look out of her comforter. Draco was wearing a towel, and his golden hair was wet, and in his eyes. "Go away. It's," she looked over at her muggle clock, "holy crap I'm going to miss Potions!" She jumped up and started to fall over. Out of some unknown reflex, Draco jumped out to catch her, losing his towel. He caught her, and then realized he was butt naked. "Okay, Hermione I love your pjs but well err close your eyes." "Wait, what? Um, okay." Hermione closed her eyes and thought about her pjs. They were were a gift from Ron on the one year anniversary. A red satin night gown with golden thread sewn on, and of course her initials on the chest also in gold. "Fine you can open." Hermione opened her eyes and dismissed Draco. She threw on a pair of jeans, a red tank top, and a blank leather bracelet. Grabbing her robes, bag, and wand she ran down her stairs, out her portrait, and started the long journey down to the dungeons. Luckily she made it just in time. Draco was already here, and laughing with his "girlfriend" Pansy Parkinson. Snape came out and let the students in. "Alright, open your books to page 452. We're going to make a controversial potion today, and I'm sure the" he added a sneer here, "Gryffindor students will _appreciate_ this. We're going to make Impetus Basium, which in Latin means Forced Kiss.

Next chapter... the making and aftermath of Impetus Basium

**Hey you guys, it really does mean forced kiss check it out! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hermione's POV:** "Students, team up and get the materials. You'll have one hour to make this. The person who makes the best potion gets to keep a vile, and use it whenever they like." Hermione was

disgusted. "Why would anyone want to make this? This is practically rape!" Harry had teamed up with Ron (who she noticed was barely talking to Harry seeing as how he caught Harry and his sister making

out,) and Draco with Pansy. "Hey, err Hermione?" Turning around, she noticed Neville in desperate need of a helping hand. "Hey Neville, did you read the information yet?" Neville just shook his head no,

he seemed to be as distraught with the potion as Hermione. "Okay, let me read it." Hermione opened up to the instructed page and began reading, "it says 'Arranged marriages have always been apart

of every pureblood's family. But when rebellious witches refused to kiss the wizard at the end of the ceremony, which normally ended in a jinxed husband, and tied up wife, a potions master came up with

Impetus Basium. Slipping it into the bride's tea, this insured that she would kiss the bridegroom. This particle potion makes sure that the recipient kisses whomever makes it, and will continue to do so for

one straight hour.'" Hermione looked up to see Neville furiously chewing his nails. "Well we better get started. Okay, so here are the ingredients, 1 pinch of rosemary, 2 teaspoons of black tea, 3 pinches

thyme, 3 pinches nutmeg, 3 fresh mint leaves, 6 fresh rose petals, 6 lemon leaves, 3 cups pure spring water, sugar, and honey." Hermione ran off to go get the rosemary, black tea, thyme, nutmeg, and

mint leaves, while Neville got the rose petals, lemon leaves, water, sugar, and honey.

When the two had all they needed they came back to their station to see not a cauldron, but a tea kettle. "Um..Professor?" Draco was equally concerned. "Why are we using a kettle?" "Because young

man, this is something to go in tea did you not read the information?" Realizing this was a rhetorical question, everyone went back to work. Surprisingly, the preparation of the ingredients took all of ten

minutes, and the hard part came when they had to make the actual potion. Turns out you still needed a cauldron, but you needed the tea kettle as well. Heaving a cauldron back to the table, Neville finds Hermione mixing all the

ingredients. Professor Snape was observing cauldrons, "Well, Mr. Malfoy you seem to have it down. But Mr. Potter over here can't seem to figure out his thyme from his rose petals. Tsk tsk. Well lets see

how the little Know-It-All and the failure are doing." Snape leaned in to see their drink, "well unfortunately they're doing it correctly." Hermione rolled her eyes once Snape's back was turned. "Okay we're

almost done, just fill up the bowl, okay now put everything in, and stir." Neville had to stir for half and hour. 100 times clockwise, and 130 times counterclockwise. Once they were done stirring they had to

boil it in the tea kettle for 10 minutes, and they were done. Bringing it up to the front of the class, Hermione noticed Draco was coming up at the same time. Hermione's finished project was a deep purple

liquid that was semi-translucent. Draco's on the other hand was a light purple semi-translucent liquid. Everyone's either looked like Hermione's or Draco's. Finally after what seemed like a eternity Snape

declared the winner. "This was surprisingly close. But Draco is of course the winner. He made his the right shade, texture, and smell. So congratulations Draco! 50 points to Slytherin!" Everyone packed up

their belongs and started to leave for lunch. Walking there, Hermione was talking to Harry who was in the middle of a very tense sandwich. Hermione was walking on Harry's left, and Ron on his right. "....I

just don't think it's right Harry, I mean what do you think he could do. You know him, he'll use that to get the girl to our shared room and I have to hear him getting it on! I just don't think it's fair." Ron

rolled his eyes, "what Ron, were you hoping to get it? Were you gonna use it on me?"

"Even if I did, I would be 'to slow' to even get in you in bed."

Oh no we're not starting this again."

Why? Are you afraid you're going to actually lose a battle?"

No, RON, because we're not dating anymore, and we're in the middle of the hallway."

"OH, SO YOU MEAN, WE CAN'T HAVE CONVERSATIONS ANYMORE?"

Ron was shouting at the top of his lungs, and attracting everyone's glances. Harry was sick of these two fighting, "listen both of you need to stop." He grabbed their arms, and led them away from a main hallway.

"Hermione maybe you should just ignore him and his nasty comments. And Ron you're being an ass. I don't understand you, first you punch her, then you two break up, and now that Hermione is getting

looks from other guys, and has a room of her own, you're getting protective. Make up you're damn mind." The Golden Trio didn't notice the fact that they had walked into a hallway were the only people in

it were Draco and his two minions Pain and Panic (aka Crabbe and Goyle.) "Oh so weasel is a woman beater? Should we get you a tank top?" Draco was laughing his ass off with his two little

monkey morons. "No, I'm not a woman beater, she asked for it practically." Draco had stopped laughing, a serious and angry look came over him.

"You're telling me, that Hermione asked for you to punch her in the face. Yeah. She wouldn't. So shut up." Now Harry piped in, "she was yelling at you because all you did in the relationship was tell her

what to do, have sex, and sleep! Who would want that? I know I wouldn't." "Um gentlemen? I'm going to lunch, and please keep my love life out of this." Hermione marched off leaving two dumb

monkeys, broken up best friends, and a concerned stranger.

**Draco's POV** Draco watched Hermione march off leaving her two friends fighting. Since when has Granger worn her skirts so high up? She's got great legs.. I wonder what else she has in that treasure

chest. What am I thinking! She's a mudblood! Draco has had the internal battle since he saw her in their 5th year when he saw her with Victor Krum. The way her dress hung off her body, accenting her curves just right, sent Draco on a mind trip. "Well if you two are done giving me entertainment for

the day, I'm going to lunch." Draco started to walk past Harry and Ron when a hand grabbed his collar. Ron pushed him up against the wall. "If you ever touch Hermione in a sexual or harmful way, I

promise you I will shove my wand so far up your ass it'll come out of your mouth. Then I'll rip every single pretty little hair off you head and set it on fire. Got it?" Draco just smirked, "Yes, and if you ever

touch me again I promise you, I will make sure that no one in your family makes any money until the day your children die. Now put me down." Ron dropped Draco abruptly, and started to stormed off.

Harry actually looked sympathetic. "What do you want Potter? A hug?" Harry just rolled his eyes, and went to go chase after his friends. _Gryffindors, they never make any sense. God, but the girls have such _

_great bodies._ Draco's attention was turned to a pair of fifth year Ravenclaws. Hey ladies. The two girls looked him over. The blonde one walked up, "hey there big man." Draco looked her over. She had a

huge chest, tiny waist, and medium sized butt. "You know, we may be known for our smarts but there is something else to. Did you know that?" While talking the blonde had walked up to him, and placed

one hand on his chest while the other hand was in his hair. "What is that sweet heart?" At this the other girl, a brunette, walked up to him, "our flexibility." The blonde bent down completely and the brunette bent over backwards. Crabbe

and Goyle took this a cue to leave.

"Well let me show you two ladies how flexible us Slytherin are." Draco led the two girls to his common room. "Well I'll be right back, I m going to get us some 'Gryffindor courage.'" The girls giggled, and sat

down on the couches. Draco came back with three glasses and a bottle of Firewhiskey. Sitting in the middle of them, he handed them each a glass and poured out some liquor. Draco looked over the

brunette for the first time, he personally likes brunettes better. They actually put up a fight, instead of most of the blondes he encountered. This one in particular was very pretty. She had deep brown

eyes, and shoulder length hair. Her chest was large, but not as large as the blonde's. She was very petite but had a nice sized butt. Draco leaned to kiss her and could smell the liquor on her breath. "Hm..

you smell so good Draco." Taking the glasses, he pressed his lips against hers and slipped his tongue. Her mouth was warm and tasted like mint and cinnamon. He could feel the blonde next to him nursing

her drink, and he thought of how wasted she was. This was of course her fifth drink. His pants tightened just thinking about drunk girls. "Well lets go the bedroom where we have more room." Grabbing the

blonde and giving her a quick kiss he led the girls to his green and silver room. A snake was biting a lion on its ankle on the headboard, and he knew Snape had designed this room. Climbing onto the

bed, blonde looked sultry and delicious. "C'mon and touch me. I need you." Draco pounced and was roaming her body with his hands. Her breasts were perky and new, just like he liked them. "Do you have

all the spells in order?" Both girls nodded yes. Some where along the line, an adolescent student managed to make a spell instead of using condoms. Ripping the blonde's shirt off, he looked over to see

the brunette with a bored look on her face. "Oh babe, come here. You can't be bored." Grabbing her to make her straddle his lap he took off her shirt, and skirt. The blonde had taken off her skirt and was

working on Draco's. "Kiss each other." Taking off his shirt, he watched the two girls kiss each other, and roam all over each other's bodies. The blonde was obviously a virgin, and the brunette was amazingly

experienced. "Now... who should I do first? Hm.. blondie, what's your name?" Letting go of her partners face she mumbled, 'Tiffany'. "How 'bout you?" The brunette gave him a seductive look, "Angelica." "Well Tiffany, looks like you're the lucky girl." He grabbed the girl and ripped off her bra. He bent down to kiss her breasts when a loud bang came and disturbed them all. The two girls rushed to get their clothes

on while Draco just layed there in his boxers. The girls gave him a quick kiss and ran out through the bath room. _Great now I'm going to have to whack off later._ "Who is it?" "It's me love." _Great Pansy, just _

_who I wanted to see... not._ "Come in." She was carrying a plate of food. "I noticed you weren't at lunch, so I thought this might help. Are you feeling okay?" "Yeah, I just wanted to take a nap after Potions. It

was hectic, you know?" Pansy just nodded, she knew not to talk when he was in one of his 'moods.' He suddenly grabbed her and threw her on the bed. She loved this he knew, but he absolutely

despised her. "Get undressed. Now." She scrambled to get undressed while he put on the contraceptive spell. Quickly ripping off his underwear, he positioned himself on the right spot and thrust into her.

Her hole wasn't tight at all, and served him no satisfaction. Quickly pumping, not caring how much he hurt her, he climaxed inside of her and immediately got up. "My father started looking at wedding

dresses with me last vacation." _Oh that's right, I have to marry this bitch. God, why can't my father let me marry who I want._ "Oh really?" "Yes, darling, we're going to get married in six months. Can you

believe it?" Draco had had enough. "You know I'm not excited to marry you, right?" Pansy's face dropped. "Yes, I know, but please just put on a good show. Get a mistress. Use polyjuice potion, anything just

please marry me!" Draco thought about it for a minute. 'You know that since my dad will be in prison for life, my mother is alone and almost dead, your parents have very low jobs at the ministry, and the

Dark Lord is defeated, I'm no longer under any obligation to marry you." "BUT I LOVE YOU!" "No, you love the fact that you will have a fortune, a giant house, and actual power." Pansy looked guilty, "okay, yes,

but please will you marry me?" "NO, go find someone else. I don't want to be married to a whore like you." Draco threw her out of his room and waited until he heard her leave.

He walked out to see Hermione sitting on the couch reading a book. "How much did you hear?" "Enough to know that you don't need to have your little booty calls sneak off into the bathrooms to leave the

room anymore." Draco just smirked. _She is so smart, and such a pain in the ass._ "Hey Hermione?" She looked up and Draco could tell she was crying. "Wait, what's wrong?" "Like you would care." "Well, I don't,

but I like stories." "Ron and I started fighting in the Great Hall, and he told everyone how I was seriously inexperienced in the bedroom and had to get Lavender Brown to teach me how to make Ron happy.

Now, the whole school thinks I'm a 'ugly bitch.'" Draco looked at her. Her face was worn and looked tired. She had big bags under her eyes, and she sat with the posture of a hobo.

"Well lets make some tea. It always helped my mother." _Okay Draco, now's your chance. Just slip it into her drink... but that's dishonest. But I'm Draco it doesn't matter._ Brewing up tea in the little

kitchenette that they have in their common room, he got out two cups. One gold and one silver. Slipping the potion into the gold one he walked out to where she was sitting. "Here you go." "Why are you

doing this?" "How do I know you didn't poison me?" "I'm doing this because Weasel is an ass. I didn't poison you because then I'll get blamed for killing you. And I'm the last Malfoy that isn't insane or in

prison." He just smirked, he knew she wouldn't protest. "Okay fine," she took a sip, "oh this is good! Wow, Malfoy, you're a good little chef." "You can call me Draco." "Okay," she giggled, "Draco." "Oh, hold on, I forgot the honey, it's the only way I drink tea." Draco got up to go get the honey. When he came back her entire glass was gone, and she had taken off the top part of her uniform. "I like your tie Granger."

She giggled more this time. "Call me Hermione. It's pronounced Her-my-oh-nee." At this Draco laughed. It's like she's drunk.... "Okay, Her-my-oh-nee, how was the food part of lunch?" "Oh it was delicious!" She slid closer to him and put her hand on his thigh. He could feel his pants tighten and hoped she didn't notice. "Was it as delicious as you look?" "Oh please Draco, all you're trying to do is get a booty call." "So?"

Hermione just rolled her eyes, "yeah know, you're really hot.. for a Slytherin." Draco took this as his chance and leaned down to kiss her. Their tongues fought for dominance, but she let him win. Her mouth

tasted like his mother's tea, and the potion. Grabbing her hair he pulled her closer. Separating their mouths, he licked the sensitive part of her neck and received a pleasurable groan. While nipping her

earlobe, he grabbed her breast. Hermione arched back and moaned. "Oh please Draco... please." He smirked, "what do you want?" "Please take off your pants." Stopping for a moment the two took off his shirt and pants, her shirt and skirt and left on their ties. The two continued to make out until they couldn't breathe. Suddenly the clock chimed one hour. Draco didn't think anything of it and went to kiss her

gorgeous chest. "Draco? What the fuck do you think you're doing?" He looked up to see Hermione freaked out beyond belief. "Oh nothing much baby." Hmph! Hermione got up, grabbed her clothes, and ran

up stairs. Draco looked at the clock now. _Oh fuck, that hour passed fast._ He leaned back, and suddenly regretted his decision to put the potion in her drink. "Great," he "thought out loud, now I'm going to

have to apologize." Draco started thinking about ways to get Hermione. _Yes, she was a mudblood but she was a seriously hot mudblood._

**Okay, so yes. They're out of character, but aren't all Dramiones out of character? Also if you're wondering 'hey why does Draco even like Hermione? And why is Hermione so out of character?' hey did you **

**ever stop to think what Hermione would be like if she got socked in the face by her boyfriend. Just some words of advice :D**


End file.
